III
by TurnipNeko
Summary: A young boy with a delectable soul that demons would be attracted to if they knew existed, but this soul already seems to have a contract. Still, Sebastian has orders from his eternal master Ciel to capture the soul, and bring it to him. The Battle begins when a real Angel is involved, those fallen angels were nothing sebby! Grell? what are you doing here? NOTE: Rating may change


**Kuroshitsuji/black butler is an anime that belongs to Funimation All characters from the franchise belong to it, and the only characters I can claim are my OC's Edward/lily Nortelm and Alexander Assel, as well as other non-main characters that play only but a slight role in the fanfiction, but they are based upon the Black butler series, so they also belong to Funimation.**

The Contract

Page 1

The child's he ruffled in the well sowed together feather pillow, eyes closed, and a blanket tightly snug around the child. The room was well put together, with plush white carpet and red bedding, as well as the walls were a pattern of leaves falling, with white furniture spread a crossed the room in different corners. There was a window to the right of wall perpendicular to the bed, it wasn't to large but it was big enough for a person to look through and see the front garden, the curtains were red and closed.

The door opened, in which was opposite to the window, a young man came in. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, and he had black hair with yellow eyes. He walked in quietly and stood by the young child's bed. "You should wake up now." When the child didn't wake up, he kneeled down and put his hand through her hair. You're going to miss breakfast if you don't wake up sweat-heart Lily."

Immediately the young child got up, it appeared to be of a young boy with short hair, the color was blonde, and his eyes appeared to be amber. He was wearing a blue nightgown with chibi like cows over it. He glared at the young man, "IT'S EDWARD!" he shouted in revolt to the girl like nickname Edward was given by the young man, but then froze when he looked at the man's smiling face. "I'm sorry." The child's voice became soft, so gentle it seemed to be.

"Now it's alright, you were only defending your manhood." The young man turned to the small table next to the bed, his eyes turned soft. "Do you want me to bring you breakfast?" He was looking at the clock, as it said eleven thirteen, and he was late himself.

Edward turned to look at the clock that was sitting in the young man's hands. "Not used to being in London are you?" Edward smiled and got up, and just got dressed right there, paying no mind to the young man at all. This got the young man's attention, and he went to leave the room, "Could you bring me something to drink from there? Tea would be swimmingly." Edward shouted to the man after the man had left the room.

A moment later, Edward appeared in the kitchen, wearing an old sweatshirt that looked like rags, with suspenders and some shorts that also seemed torn up, as well as some old black knitted gloves. "See Alex, I told you I could dress myself." He ran up, at that point he seemed like a teenage girl, but was most definitely only thirteen years old.

Page 2

Alexander turned; his eyes viewing the tattered close upon Edwards body. "Oh dear…" he spoke, "have this tea here then return to your bedroom, so we can discuss the clothes matter." He then set down the tea, and a crumpet on a small plate, on the table in the dining room. There he went to help seat Edward at the table.

"What do you…" Edward followed Alexander into the dining room, "I can do that as well!" He jumped into the chair. "Thank you." Edward smiled and went to drink the tea sitting on the table, as Alexander walked away from it and headed to the bedroom.

Edward seemed to be rather quick about it, thus he ran to his bedroom quite quickly with the crumpet partially still in his mouth. When he got to the door of his bedroom, he stared at the old wood for a moment, and then leaned in on the door as if to listen in. He couldn't hear anything, so he opened the door. He did so expecting that he got back before Alexander did, although, to his disappointment, Alexander had been waiting there with a pair of clothes on his bed.

Alexander seemed to sigh for a moment, "welcome back. Are you finished eating?" His head didn't seem to waver, or his body. He seemed still and calm, as if to be a perfect being.

Edward suddenly swallowed the last of his crumpet, and looked down to the outfit sitting on the bed. The outfit being of perfectly smooth clothe of red, white, and a small amount of black or gold where it be needed. There was a single jewel on the neck covering of the outfit at the center where it seemed to act as a buckle of some sort. It was to cover the neck, arms and some of the higher part of the legs, and there were also white gloves and pants with shoes to complement the outfit.

"The jewel that the outfit surrounds is of pure topaz," Alexander began to show the outfit to Edward, fairly carefully and cunningly. "I figured that the placement of the jewel plus the outfit's colors would be a good way to start the outlook of your company." Edward began to rub the front of his neck with a scent of sadness in his eyes. "What is it Edward? Is the mark bothering you?"

"That jewel would be covering my contract mark, correct?" Edward's eyes went subtle and his head faced the floor. He leaned over, a memory repeating in his head over and over again. Eventually he hit the plush floor, his eyes closing, and his body looked weak.

Alexander rushed up to him, quickly bringing him up off the floor, but ever so gently. His hand went over the young boys face to push the hair out of the way. "The contract should never harm you… or at least not this soon."

After a moment of Edward lying in Alexander's arms, Edward awoke to see Alexander's face a soft look in Alex's eyes, and a small smile seemed to sooth the young child and kept him from panicking. "I am no demon. I am only supposed to pose as one." Edward nodded, being reminded of the contract that lied against his throat.

Page 3

_The boy's soul is very delectable to a demon, it is your job to act as a demon, and keep other demons from touching his body, thus you must purify his soul so he may become one with goodness. _The voice echoed, a light bell ringing in the background. It seemed to be a male voice, but it was of insurance of what it truly even was.

"Then I shall force upon the goodness and my will onto the young child?" It seemed to be Alexander speaking at the moment; his voice had a very obedient tone to it.

_No… the boy must be willing…_

"The Seal is an agreement, my lord." Alexander touched the mark on Edward's neck carefully. His voice was soft at the moment as it seemed Edward was still fragile and weak in Alexander's arms. This made Edward twinge. Edward grabbed Alexander's hand and looked at the mark indented at the top. "That is proof that I'm the one who made the contract." Alexander pulled away slightly, then helped Edward up from the lying position he was in.

After the both of them got up, Alexander closed the curtains and began to dress Edward in the clothes that were made out for him. "You called me lord… Why?" Edward questioned Alexander, allowing him to touch his body, only to get the strange unusual clothes that Alexander held in his hands on.

"Why, once we get to the mansion, I will be your butler, young lord." Alexander answered as he finished the buttoning of the topaz gem and was completely done with putting on the fancy outfit. "We are to arrive there today. You are now the owner of your own company." He stepped back, and showed Edward to a mirror in the far corner. "You look magnificent."

"Can we change the pants to shorts?" Edward asked, turning to Alexander curiously. "The pants remind me of an old man." Alexander twitched to the words Edward said but didn't hesitate at all to bow to Edward and leave the room to fetch the shorts that were in the cargo. As soon as Alexander left, Edward looked to his gloved hands, then back to the mirror. "Butler. Mansion. Company." He paused for a moment. "I am the great Earl Edward Nortelm." A smile became of his face after he said that, and as soon as he did, Alexander had returned with the shorts.


End file.
